Kirby's SongLand transcript (part 12) (japanese version)
This is the japanese version of part 12 of Hoshi no Kaabii: Kaabii uta tochi transcript. This is Chapter 12: "Watashi wa anata o totemo hokori ni omotte imasu, Kaabii" See the English transcript Transcription CRASH Kaabii: (crashes through a window) Aaaaaaaaaahhh! camera cuts to a grass land far away from Mt. Dedede Kaabii: (lands on the grass) (groans) (opens her eyes while getting tearful) (wipes off her tear) *sniffles* Poyo.... and heartbreaking music plays Kaabii: (spots Fumu laying on the grass) *gasps* Poyo! (gets up and runs to Fumu who is laying on the ground) Fumu... Poyo... Fuumuu! Fumu! Poooyoooooo! (hugs Fumu) Poyooo! Poyo! Fumu! Fuumu! Poyooo! (picks up her hand) (her tear drops onto Tiff's hand) Fumu! Poyohohohohohaaaiiiiii! (her eyes grew tearful then he hugs Fumu while he bursted up crying with tears) Poyohahahahahaaaaiiiiii! Pouhuhuuhuhuhuhuuuu! Poyohahahahaha! Lololo, Lalala, and the other cititzens watched as Kirby bursted crying while hugging Fumu Bun: Ara iyada... Lololo: Kono is shitsuren... Lalala: (sobs) (hugs Lololo) Kaabii... Kaabii: (sobbing) Poyohohahahahaha... *sniffles* (keeps hugging Tiff) Fumu: K...Kaabii? Kaabii: (tearful) Uhh....? Poyo...? *sniffles* Fumu: D...daijōbudesuka? music plays Kaabii: (cries with tears with joy) Pooyoo!! Fumu! *sniffles* Pouuuhuhuhuhuhuhuuuu!! Fumu! Bun: Fumu! Lololo: Fumu! Daijōbu! Lalala: Yay! Fumu! Anata wa ikite iru! Shinjirarenai! Citizen #1: Kotoba ga demasen! Kaabii: Poyohahahahaa! Fumu! Pooyoo! *laughs* *sniffles* Poyo! Fumu: *giggles* Oh...Kaabii. *sniffles* De kita ne! Watashi wa anata o totemo hokori ni omotte imasu, Kirby! Anata wa chūko Maiku nōryoku soshite anata no yume utau to Maiku nōryoku tsuini jitsugen shimashita! Kaabii: Poyo, poyo! Fumu: Watashitachi wa nakitai *sniffles* yorokobi no namida de soshite Ē to nani? Kaabii: Poyo...? Fumu: Son'na koto shitteru Min'na ga hitotsu no anata no okiniiri kashu sekaijū shikashi... Kaabii: (eyes grew wide) Poyo... Fumu: (hugs Kaabii) Watashi wa anata o to minashimasu... shijō saikō no shingā, Kaabii. *sniffles* Anata wa saikōdesu utau hoshi ima made. music continues Kaabii: Poyo... *sniffles* Fumu... Poyo! (hugs Fumu) Yay! Everyone: (cheering) Lololo, Lalala: (hugged Fumu and Kaabii) Anata wa saikōdesu, Kaabii! Bun: (hugged Fumu, Lololo, Lalala, and Kaabii) Anata wa sore o yatta, Kaabii! Yoku yatta! Omō anata wa saikōdesu utau hoshi ima made Kaabii! Sore wa yō ni miemasu Maiku no nōryoku de utau to iu anata no yume ga kanaimashita! Yoi shigoto o tsudzukeru! Kaabii: Bun! Poyo! Lololo, Lalala! Yay, poyo! (looks at the audience, then winks with a smile) Poyo! Kaabii! (Fades to black) Trivia *In the end of the movie, Tiff hugs Kirby while saying "I consider you as... our best singer ever, Kirby. You are the best singing star ever" like in the footage of Kirby Takes the Cake from the anime Kirby Right Back at Ya! *Before the movie ends, Kirby winks with a smile then says "Poyo!" and says his name "Kirby!" *The movie titled Kirby's SongLand looks like from the new NBC television series SongLand and the Kirby series *Kirby's tearful eyes gazed at Tiff then Kirby bursted crying into tears while saying "Poyohahahahahaaaaiiiiii! Pouhuhuuhuhuhuhuuuu! Poyohahahahaha!" just like Kortori Mimami saying "I knew I couldn't do it!" and Kirby's tears pour down through her cheeks *When Kirby sobs on Tiff, he sadly heard "K...Kirby? A...are you okay?"